My break up
by gemstone1234
Summary: JD goes through a tough break up and is finding it hard to cope.


**My Break Up**

Chapter 1- How it all started 

JD sat on his bed simply sitting and staring, she had been so perfect and they managed to get past him messing up so early on in the relationship. He had missed their date, she'd been a little miffed but they had gotten through, he really believed she could have been the one. Tenderly he stroked the bed where she had lain next to him, she was so enchanting he could not sleep; all he could do was lie there and stare at her beautiful sleeping form. They had been so perfect together, when she was with him he did not care about the Janitor's pranks or his hurtful comments, he even ceased to chase avidly after Dr Cox's approval. But now she was gone and he was willing to carry on with their relationship despite what he knew. He truly believed that he could help her and they could stay together. But that was not to be. She did not want to even see him after he found out. He'd tried calling her repeatedly begging her to pick up, to speak to him or even to give any indication of what was going to happen to their relationship. It was now a month later and it now seemed even harder than it was on that night. Quietly the young doctor began to sob and curled in a foetal position in the place she had slept. Softly he whimpered her name over and over again. "Alex, Alex, Alex."

The next few days hadn't been too bad for him, he was with Elliot and he was happy with her. That was until he'd overheard her talking to one of the nurses saying she didn't really want to be with him, she was just lonely and he was the only person she could get at that point. After that he just refused to speak to her, he couldn't face talking to her. When he attempted to talk to Carla she just told him he had to deal with this one himself, she was angry that day because Kelso had made her miss her bus and then drove past her so she was splashed with mud. Turk was too preoccupied trying to keep Carla calm to listen to JD, he had promised they would talk later but that didn't happen. As a last resort he attempted to talk to Dr Cox who yelled at him telling him he didn't give a damn about his girl problems. It was at this point JD had enough. He vowed that he would never try to talk to people about his problems again. He had managed, a month later he had never tried to talk to anyone about that or anything that had happened in the mean time and nobody seemed to notice there was something wrong. JD had begun to withdraw back into himself.

As Dr Cox walked through the corridors of Sacred Heart his eyes were drawn towards the nurse's station. The only person there was JD who was busy reading a chart. To Dr Cox the kid looked ill. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed this before, in fact he had first noticed something different about him around a fortnight ago; the fact he was always tired, seemed to be getting thinner and that he was working even longer than Dr Cox himself. Of course the older man had not said anything, that was not in his nature, he'd just left it for his friends to sort out. However they all seemed oblivious to the pain their friend was evidently in which led Dr Cox to two conclusions. One, they were all incompetent and two; it was his duty at least as a doctor to try and help the younger man.

Casually he strolled over and began to fill in a form next to the young doctor, who, completely against his nature, acted as if he were not there. A few minutes later Dr Cox realised if he was going to get anything out of his protégé he was going to have to be the one to initiate the conversation. "I see the diet is working for you there Annabel."

"What are you on about?"

"You've lost a lot of weight. Did your boyfriend call you fat because you know starving yourself really is nawt the answer. It just makes you look disgusting and bony and, if possible, it'll make you look even more repulsive than you do now."

"Is there a particular reason you're here?" JD spat which greatly surprised the older man.

"Oh, did you finally take my advice and grow a pair?"

"You are such a jerk," commented JD harshly as he shoulder bumped past Dr Cox.

"Newbie, wait," Dr Cox sighed grabbing the younger man's wrist before he got too far away. He watched in confusion as the JD winced in pain, quickly managed to unlatch his mentor's vice like grip on his wrist and run away. He remained confused until he happened to turn his hand over and saw in was smeared with blood. At that point his heart sank.

After he got over the initial shock he began to walk in the same direction as the younger man. He knew where he was going; it was the same place he always went when he was upset. Dr Cox was in full doctor mode, he wanted to give the kid enough time to clear his head but not so much time he could do anything to harm himself. The cold winter's air blasted him in the face as he walked out onto the roof. There JD stood seemingly oblivious to the world around him. The older man's heart ached for his younger protégé as he was just beginning to know the pain he was feeling. However he was not about to get all touchy feely because that just wasn't his style. Marching up behind JD he grabbed his wrist and span him around. JD flinched violently and tried to pull away, gasping in pain as he did so. He looked up at Dr Cox, who seemed a lot bigger than he used to, and the older man looked at him with concern.

"Get off me," JD whimpered as he tried to pull away but failed. He looked in horror as he saw the blood seep through his top and as he saw Dr Cox acknowledging its presence. He had no idea how the older man was going to react.

"Newbie, this had better not be what it looks like. Care to explain yourself?" JD shook his head miserably trying to make Dr Cox simply leave him alone using only the power of his mind. In response to this Dr Cox growled and pulled up JD's sleeve. He hissed in pain as many cuts were reopened. However Dr Cox did not hear this, all he could think about was what his Newbie had been doing to himself over the past, well, who knew how long. Fearfully JD looked down at the ground trying to escape whatever wrath would be emitted from Dr Cox. "Come on Newbie, it's cold out here. I think we should get you inside."


End file.
